


Anniversary woes

by Pnanda92



Category: Britchell - Fandom, Mitchers - Fandom
Genre: Anders showing he has a heart for once, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pnanda92/pseuds/Pnanda92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is in trouble again .. or is he? Mitchell is fed up, so how can Anders make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary woes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a mate of mine theadventuresofkodpiece on tumblr. So thank her for being bored at work so I could get he creative juices flowing. 
> 
> Either way, enjoy the britchell :)

"I can't believe you!" He groans, running a hand through greasy curls as he lets out a frustrated sound, turning fast on his heels and stops mid-way up the stairs to glare at the man following him, "Actually you know what? I can believe this! Probably thinking about different priorities!"

Anders' mouth just opens and closes for a few seconds before following his lover up the stairs, cursing the elevator for breaking again. 

With a sigh, Anders softly calls out, "Mitch, just hold up alright?"

"Hold up?" Mitchell doesn't stop, feet stomping harder on each step, "You forgot our fucking anniversary after what, 4 years together! The only thing I'm going to be holding up is you by your bollocks!"

Taking the stairs two by two now, Mitchell reaches their level and stalks down the corridor towards their apartment and with a flick of the wrist, opens the door, growing more aggravated as he realises that Anders left he door unlocked.. again.

"Sounds kinky," Anders mutters a little too loud as he jogs after him, following the vampire to their home.

"Don't test me Anders." Mitchell warns, throwing his jacket onto the hook in front of him and finds the light on the wall beside him.

With a smack on the wall, the room illuminates before Anders can even can yell out "Wait!'

Mitchell turns to the lounge room and furrows his eyes brows, walking slowly into it as his eyes dance over the new room setting.

The lounge piece has been moved to the side, with the single couch seats opposite and a few chairs accompanying them as lightly coloured sheets drape on top of them, creating a cave that is filled with blankets and pillows with a few battery operated candle changing colours that are dancing over the cushions. The ground has their doona from their bed spread out with a pile of messy DVDs on top.

Mitchell's eyebrows tighten even more as he walks around the blanket fort, and drops to a crouch in front of the entrance with the TV behind him and notices that the pile of plastic covers all have the same name scattered across with in bold letters: The Real Hustle.

The room goes dark fast but the electronic candles quickly correct it, bringing in a chill atmosphere into the tense room.

With a loud click from the door, Anders enters the apartment finally and slowly edges towards Mitchell, shouldering off his work jacket and moves into the kitchen.

“Anders…” Mitchell starts, his tone mixed with confusion and aggression. 

“Just…wait.” Anders holds up a palm towards Mitchell, grabbing the warmed up pizza from the oven and turns it off.

_I’ll shoot Dawn a quick thanks later for that_

Kicking off his shoes, he brings the tray full of Domino’s pizza over but stops a few steps in front of his partner.

“I know I’m a shithead, but um not a dickhead that would forget our **5 year** anniversary.” Anders explains, putting a bit of kick onto his explanation to make it hurt just a little for Mitchell.

“As corny as it sounds, I wanted this to be a surprise for you… for us.”

Maneuvering between the chairs set out, he places the pizza down onto the ground next to a pillow, not breaking eye contact with Mitchell and stands back up, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Now I feel that I have more of a reason to yell at you for forgetting how long we’ve been together eh?” Anders smirks at the vampire in front of him.

Mitchell just stands there, letting everything soak in, completely awe struck at the situation happening right here and now.

A memory pops into his mind of his ego centric partner in the first few months of them becoming something. Everything Anders used to do, he used to do for himself and no one else. He comes back to reality and lets go of the tension he was unaware he was holding, his shoulders dropping.

He holds out a hand to his golden haired lover.

Anders takes it slowly but is pulled in for a fast embrace; tight arms encompassing his smaller frame.

“You are a fucking asshole, because now I feel like a fucking asshole for yelling at you,” Mitchell admits, mumbling his confession into Anders’ form as he presses his forehead against Anders' shoulder.

“I assume that means you like it?” Anders twists his head a little, looking at the dimples etched into Mitchell’s cheeks. Mitchell’s smile infects Anders and fills him up, not able to control the smile spread over his own face. He feels Mitchell chuckle and turns his head so he can look at his mortal lover.

“Yeah luv,” Mitchell winks and leans in close to press his lips against Anders’ quickly, before ending with a small, “thank you.”

“Good, because I think you own me an apology fuck after all that abuse I received since I offered to pick you up after work.”

Mitchell lets go, fingers dragging over Anders’ hips and drops slowly to his knees, pressing firm kisses to Anders' crutch, feeling that area already growing hard, and crawls under the blanket cave, taking the pizza with him.

“Real Hustle first, then I’ll fuck you until you’re begging for our 6th anniversary.” Mitchell winks and grabs the TV and DVD remote, slipping the first season DVD in and settles back down under the cave, patting the space next to him on the floor.

 _How am I going to survive 10 seasons of this?_ Anders thinks, pinching the bridge of his nose before following his lover onto the floor, lying down onto his stomach while collecting a pillow and pulling it under his chest. 

Normally it would annoy him to have to wait, but tonight he didn’t care because tonight was about the man next to him eating a greasy cheesy slice of pizza with a smile plastered over his face. He’d give anything to make him smile, no matter the cost.

Anders was happy to see him happy. He bumped his shoulder against Mitchell’s, who replied with a swat of his hand as the theme song started up, and sighed with content.

Yeah, he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting through that piece :)
> 
> Leave a like if you enjoyed it, don't have to if you don't wanna. :)
> 
> Enjoy your day/night!


End file.
